AJ
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Cody's cousin, A.J., is seeing Cody again after 3 years of separation. It's very awesome and funny.
1. Twin Cousin

A.J.

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Twin Cousin

It's a bright, sunny day in Pen Gu. Cody laid down on the sand and relaxed for a while after 45 minutes of surfing. Chicken Joe walked behind him and Cody felt a little humor punch in his arm. He winced a little, but he looked at Joe and chuckled a bit. Cody said, "Sup, Joe?"

"Not much, man." said Joe.

"What have you been up to?" asked Cody.

"I've been haning out with the Pen Guans mostly, then surfed a little bit. Nothing interesting, you know."

Cody chuckles and said, "I realize that. I think I've been surfing for a while, then I got myself some rest. Dude's gotta look out for himself, right?"

"True that."

A few minutes later, they heard a whale call that came towards the ocean near Cody and Joe. They looked at each other and Cody asks, "Who's in that whale?"

"I don't know. Let's find out!" said Joe.

They climbed on the top of the whale and they saw a 16-year-old male rockhopper penguin, a little taller, with blue eyes, spiky rockhopper hair, with a Big Z necklace on his neck who looks a little bit like Cody. The kid stood up and said, "CODY! What's up, man?"

Cody stared at the kid a little confused and said, "Excuse me?"

"Dude, don't you recognize me? From another side of your family, you know, from Antarctica?"

He recognized the kid and then received a little shock and realized that it was his cousin. "A.J.?"

"That's me, dude. It's me, A.J."

Cody exclaimed in shock and laughed hysterically and hugged him tightly and said, "Dude, I can't believe it's you, man!"

"Neither can I!" exclaimed A.J.

"How'd you get here?" asked Cody.

"I took the whale. My foster parents wanted me to live here. When I heard you're living here, I thought maybe we should catch up with all the times we missed spending time with you." said A.J.

"Man, that's awesome!" exclaimed Cody.

A.J. picked up his rainbow surfboard and they got off the whale. Cody looked at it and said, "That's an awesome board. Where'd you get it?"

"I made this board on my own and I've had it for about 5 years. Took me a long time to surf the waves, though it only took 3 hours, so."

He looked at Joe and said, "Dude, I'm so overwhelmed with the excitement, I forgot to introduce you to one of my friends."

A.J. looked at Joe and said, "What's up, dude? I'm A.J., Cody's cuz."

"That's cool. You look a little different from Cody, only your hair is a little spiky. I'm Chicken Joe. Nice to meet you A.J."

"Same to you." said A.J., then turned his attention to Cody and said, "Dude you have to show me around the place. I hear it's awesome."

"It is. What we're standing here, is Big Z's beach." said Cody.

A.J. gasped and said, "Shut up! Are you serious? We're actually in Big Z's beach. Dude's my long-time idol."

"You're idol is standing next to you." said Cody.

A.J. turned around and saw Big Z in the shack and felt really surprised. When Z walked across the beach, he saw A.J. looking really shocked. He said, "Hey, kid. You okay?"

"I'm just in shock. This is the first time I'm actually meeting you! Dude, you rock!"

Z chuckles and said, "Thank you, even if I do say so myself."

"Z, this is A.J. He's my cousin. We haven't seen each other in 3 years." said Cody.

"Great to meet you. Where you from?" said Z.

"I'm actually from Shiftmunk. It's about 20 minutes from Shiverpool."

"That's cool."

"Wanna see everything in Pen Gu?" asked Cody.

"Do I ever! What are we standing around here for?! Let's see the island!" exclaimed A.J.

Cody chuckled and said, "He hasn't changed much."


	2. Sights in the Island

Chapter 2: Sights in the Island

Cody, Joe, Z and A.J. went towards the forest and made it to North Beach. A.J. was looking surprised and excited about the entire island. He said, "Dude, this is ginormously huge!"

"Yep, this is what Pen Gu island is like. Lots of penguins here and surfers there, where its surfing all the time." said Z.

"I'm gonna like it here, man!" exclaimed A.J.

They saw Lani running down the beach rescuing Arnold, again. "Help me, I'm drowning! Somebody save me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Jeez, you never stop, do ya?" said Lani.

She picked him up and took him back to shore. She turned to him and said, "This has been going on or about 5 months just to get my attention."

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful. Any guy in the island would date you." said Arnold.

"I have to admit, you do have a point there."

A.J. stared at Lani and said, "I like this girl. She is so off the chiz-ain."

"She's off the chiz-what?" asked Z.

"I don't know what I'm saying." said A.J.

"That's my niece you're talking about here."

"That's your niece?" asked A.J.

"Yes, she is."

"Wow. She looks beautiful."

"She does, doesn't she?"

Lani turned around and she saw Cody in front of her. She said, "Hey, Cody. What's up?"

"Not much, just hanging around." said Cody.

A.J. walked towards them and said, "Oh, so you guys know each other. All right, Cody-Code! You guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cody laughed nervously and said, "Well, I-I guess you could say that. Lani, this is my cousin, A.J. He's gonna be living here."

"Nice to meet you, A.J." said Lani.

"You too."

"Must be nice to be Cody's cousin." said Joe.

"Pretty much."


	3. Meeting Mike

Chapter 3: Meeting Mike

One penguin walks across the island, looking a little confused. Then, Mike came walking in and said, "Did you get the avocados?"

"Yeah, I forgot where the avocados are. I didn't even know we had any."

Mike groaned and covered his eyes and said, "I told you. It's near the forest with the fifth palm trees and on the top of it, there are some wild avocados hanging around in those branches."

"Oh, okay. Why didn't you say that?"

"I did say that!" cried Mike.

"Sorry. I'll find it for you."

Mike sighs exasperately and said to himself, "Why must everything happen to me? I am so pathetic. Avocados are easy to find. I should've at least find someone with more brains."

A.J. looked at Mike and said, "What's his problem?"

"He's always like that." said Cody.

"Seriously? And I thought my brother's issues were more suckish than his stressed out jankiness." said A.J.

Mike stopped and said, "Okay, what was that?"

A.J. came towards Mike and said, "Sorry 'bout that comment. I just have a really good sense of humor. My most favorite weapon to use."

"Well, don't take it too far." said Mike.

"I try my best. By the way, the name's Alex Justin Burton. I'm reffered to as A.J."

Mike looked at him and said, "Of course. I flew all the way from Antarctica to know that you're moving to Pen Gu to live there. How is everything here?"

"Oh, it's awesome, man. It looks like a great place to actually live with all the surfers here. I couldn't ask for anything more than this." said A.J.

"Well, A.J., what do you to a little wave-riding?" asked Z.

"I say, let's hit the waves!" exclaimed A.J.

"Have fun!" said Mike.

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you, Mikey."


	4. Surfing Cousins

Chapter 4: Surfing Cousins

As the gang headed back to Z's beach, they brought their boards, got in the water and paddled through the waves. Cody and A.J. saw the big wave and both decided to catch the wave. A.J. said, "This wave is mine. Watch my moves. I've been learning this move for 4 years."

"I can't wait to see it."

A.J. paddled through the big wave and did an amazing trick. He raised his flippers separately and the waves crashed through the tube. He leaned down with one leg and closed his eyes. Then, as the wave opened up, A.J. flipped the board with a little loop-de-loop and flew up in mid-air and landed back on the ocean. Cody, Joe and Lani cheered and whistled and exclaimed in excitement. Cody paddled towards A.J. and said, "That was awesome! You really nailed that trick!"

"Thanks, dude." said A.J.

"All right, the next wave is mine."

As soon as Cody saw the next wave, he paddled through the ocean to catch it. A.J. crossed his flippers and whispered, "Good luck, cuz."

Cody paddled through the wave, stood up and rode the wave as faster as the wave is. He got past the wave at he speed of light, made a swift turn, moved the board left to right, made airborne and he let out a rock sign. Everyone clapped and cheered from his signature move. A.J. paddled through the wave and saw Cody. He said, "I don't know how you got that move, but it was totally awesome to the max."

"Thanks, man." said Cody.

Joe and Z were next. They both caught the wave and surfed through the tube. Their boards were going around and around and Joe did a trick where he rode the board faster, then spun around, let out a peace sign. Cody and A.J. were cheering him on. Then, Z did his own trick and rode around the board under the tube. Then, he turned around and puts his flippers together, closed his eyes and bowed his head. Cody, Lani, Z, Joe, and A.J. looked very surprised and cheered hysterically. Then, he flew off the board and splashed in the water.

"INSANITY!" exclaimed A.J.

"Best ever!" said Lani.

Z paddled back on his board and everyone relaxed for a while. A.J. said, "Dude, this day has been pretty awesome. I'm having the best time of my life."

"I'm glad you did, kid." said Z.

"You're really gonna like it here in Pen Gu." said Lani.

A.J. turned to Cody and said, "I'm really glad I got to see you again, man. I haven't seen you in 5 years."

"Well, pretty soon, we're gonna keep up with all the times we missed." said Cody.

"You're awesome, man."

Cody and A.J. put their flippers in their shoulders and watched the sunset. They paddled back to their friends and watched the sunset together.


	5. Best Experience

Chapter 5: Best Experience

As nightfall comes along, Cody, Joe, Z, Lani and A.J. got around the fire and just hanging out for a while. A.J. said, "You know, when we were growing up, people mistake me and Cody as twins. We're fraternal."

"So, how can they tell you guys apart?" asked Z.

"Our ages. He's born 2 years older than me. I heard you've just turned 18. How awesome!" said A.J.

"Thanks, man. I'm growing up a little bit."

"Yeah, right. You're still a little smaller to me."

"I see you've grown taller than me."

"Nobody's taller than you, Coda."

"So, what made you want to live in Pen Gu? What's the story?" asked Lani.

A.J. sighed and said, "I've had a hard time after my birth parents died. I was taken in when I was 8. Parts of my family already knew Cody and my one of my foster parents knew his mom. At that moment, I felt as if I was still part of my family. Things changed since I was taken in. Surfing came into my life and I guess, in my teen years, I liked surfing a lot. The last time I've seen Cody was when he was 15 and I was 13. I've grown up quite a lot and I was in the point where I would never see him again. When I heard that Cody lived in Pen Gu, my foster mom told me that I was gonna live there, because I felt really lonesome lately. I was really surprised when I saw you again. It would give me a chance to spend more time with each other and not miss each other too much."

"Great stuff." said Z.

"I just turned 16 last month and it was much cooler. Liking that age so much." said A.J.

Cody looked at A.J. and said, "We're gonna spend much more time together, just you, me, Z, Lani and Joe. It will be awesome. I'm just happy to see you again."

Joe sniffled and said, "That is so beautiful. The thought of seeing this is so radical, man."

A.J. laughs and said, "You're so cool, dude. You must be lucky to have a friend like Cody."

"I am. Cody's my best friend and we have each other's backs all the time. Right, Code?" said Joe.

"You know it, man." said Cody.

"Radical!" said Joe.

"Well, welcome to the family, A.J." said Z.


End file.
